Of Subtlety and Other Things
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: As Remus is studying in the Library, Catherine approaches him, and tells him a little something about his dear friend Sirius. But Remus remains obvious.Chapter 2 contains sex. And in case you were wondering, this is SLASH. That's right...nice, hot SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A-N

I don't own any of these characters, except for the ones I made up myself. All credits go to the amazing J.K Rowling.

'Remus Lupin, am I right?' Remus looked up from his Potions book. He was having trouble with that subject, so decided it was necessary to spend extra time to it.

'Yes, I am.' He frowned. 'And you are…Catherine Lovegood.' The blonde haired girl nodded and sat down on a chair opposite to Remus' . 'You're Sirius' girlfriend.' Remus stated.

'Err…I guess so. How did you know?' Catherine asked. 'Well, I figured, as you are exactly his type. You're in Ravenclaw, aren't you? One year below?' She nodded again. Siriius always dated the same kind of girls, and it wasn't very often that one could see him out with a girl, so this was a little unexpected. They always had the same androgynous look, shaggy blond hair and little to no girly curves at all.

'Yes. I was kind of surprised when he asked me out. You see, I thought…I thought he didn't like girls.' Remus raised his eyebrows. 'He doesn't. He always said girls only wanted to talk about other girls, y'know, spreading rumours and all that.' Catherine giggled nervously.

'I do like to gossip.' She admitted. 'But anyway, I meant it like…like he was interested in boys. In a non-platonic way.' She added at his confused look.

'Do you mean you thought he was gay?' Remus asked , amused.

'Well, yes. But it wasn't just me who thought that. All of my friends agreed, and I heard some Gryffindors talk about it too.' Remus blinked in surprise.

'I didn't hear anything like that.' 'You wouldn't, because you're not a girl.'

'I'm aware of that, thank you.' He chuckled. At her look though, he stopped.

'Excuse me, but why are you looking at me like that?'

She stared off into space for a minute before saying.

'On our date, two days ago, I asked him about it. I was curious about his reaction.'

'What did he say?' Remus leaned closer, this could get interesting….

'He told me….He told me he wasn't interested in girls. Nor in the _most_ guys.'

'So? He's asexual?' 'No…I thought he was in love with someone. A guy. Just him. So I asked him that.' She paused, as if to recall what Sirius'd said.

'He said;' How is it that you girls can come to this conclusion, in split seconds, while it took me two years!'' Remus gasped. 'So…So what you're saying…is that Sirius confessed he's in love…with a bloke?' Catherine looked at him strangely. 'Not just _any_ bloke, either!' She blurted. 'You know who Sirius fancies?!' Remus exclaimed. 'We'll get to that later! What _I _ found very interesting was how…easy he admitted it. I mean, it's about being in love with someone of the same gender, something that isn't accepted by most people, and he just…said it.' That didn't surprise Remus, though. He knew his friend. Always reckless, and never thinking before doing. He'd had enough experience with Sirius to know that.

'That's Sirius.' He shrugged. 'Now will you tell me who—' 'I don't understand, though. I mean, look at me. I'm quite the catch! Still, he just kept talking about that guy for the rest of the evening. He was happy to be able to talk about it with someone.'

'Oh. So you don't mind?' 'Of course I do mind! He's Sirius Black! He's like…one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. But it seems that y- that guy has his attention. His…undivided attention.' Remus noticed the slip-up, but didn't think it was important.

'So Sirius is finally in love with someone?' Catherine sighed. '_Yes._'

"Who could it be ??" He thought to himself.

A few weeks later, Catherine and Sirius no longer were a couple. Sirius, surprisingly, had found himself a new girlfriend. One entirely different than Remus'd thought as Sirius told him the news. This girl was _very_ girly and _very_ curvy. It was a seventh year , Gryffindor and with that , Sirius broke all his own, made-up rules about dating a girl. First, she wasn't his type, and he didn't even really like her, secondly, she was older, and thirdly, she was in the same house( if they would split up now, the avoiding would become a larger problem than usually.) Also, this girl wasn't very nice to the Marauders, besides Sirius.

She always wanted to spend time with him, and thus the Marauders had grown to hate her with a passion for stealing their friend. On purpose.

It was another night in the library for Remus, where he was reading a novel in a quiet and peaceful corner. The common room was way too noisy, and if he went up to the dorm, James and Peter would come and get him eventually. And he really wanted to finish this book. He was nearing the end when a scream caught his ears. The angry footsteps came closer and he sat up in his comfy chair. Linda came around the corner, and spotted him.

'Lupin!' She shrieked. 'You stole him from me!' Remus was terribly confused.

What on earth was this girl talking about?! He asked her just that.

'I am talking about Sirius!' She sat down with a huff. 'What do you mean, _I _stole him from _you?_' He asked. 'You are the one that's wanting to spend all of his free time with you.'

'That's because I thought he would get over you!' She groaned and let her head fall into her arms. 'He's so crazy about you…' she said softly, looking up at him.

_Now_ Remus was really confused. Crazy about him?

He frowned.' I have no idea what you mean.' Linda smiled at him wryly.

'Look, Lupin…Let me explain. Sirius is gay.' Remus nodded, he knew this.

'And he is in love.' Remus nodded again. 'With a friend.'

'Really? Who is it?' But she ignored him. 'Have you ever noticed anything about Sirius' girlfriends?' Remus shrugged. 'They were all the same. Smart, blonde- brownish hair, thin and tall, not girly-girls.' 'Exactly. Now does this sound more familiar. Honey-blonde hair, amber eyes, thin and lanky, smart and bookish, mischievous, and with a secret love for pranking?' This did sound familiar. It described him, in the great lines.

'Yeah, what about it?' 'That's what Sirius likes.' Remus frowned again. So, Sirius liked his qualities in his potential boyfriend. But he didn't know anyone else besides himself that actually fitted this description. Did that mean that Sirius liked him?

'Don't laugh at me, but…is it _me?_' Linda snorted. 'Took you long enough.' She stood up.

'He's free, just so you know.' With that , she walked away.

Remus put down his book and pinched the bridge of his nose.

What was he going to do about this?

Linda had apparently told Sirius that he liked him back. Remus didn't know how he felt about Sirius, at least, he knew he wasn't in love with him. Now that Remus knew , he noticed how Sirius looked at him. He felt the burning stares when in class, and hungry gazes as he undressed. And he found he didn't really mind. But it still was very strange, and Remus didn't know how to act around Sirius anymore.

As he grew more and more nervous, Sirius started flirting with him.

He touched him more than friends would usually do, and the way he spoke wasn't joking, but truth. The other day, when Remus had finished overlooking his essay, Sirius had told him. 'I love you, Moony.' And it sounded so sincere. And it wasn't just because he was checking his homework.

And that slightly scared Remus. He didn't know what he would do when Sirius actually confessed his love. If he would do that, that is.

One day, James cornered him outside the Transfiguration classroom.

'Remus, I need you to tell me, honestly, what you think of Sirius. I don't mind, whatever you say. Just, be honest. I know you know how he feels about you.' He added after a quick thought.

'Err…I don't know…' He started carefully. 'I'm scared. To get hurt, I mean. And I don't know what to do anymore. I can't just…tell him to stop loving me. Because I don't want him to…But sometimes I wish I could, when it's all getting too much. I can't handle it. I don't want him to get hurt by rejecting him. But I also don't want _me_ to get hurt by not rejecting him.' James nodded. 'So…You do like him. In the boyfriend way?' Remus blushed.

'But I don't know how long Sirius will want me. I mean, what if… what if I'm not really what he is looking for?' James seemed highly amused and looked at something over Remus' shoulder. 'Trust me, you are what I'm looking for.' Sirius said. Remus whipped around, blushing furiously. ' Sirius!' He squeaked. Sirius stood there with a smile on his face.

He looked slightly nervous, as if he was afraid to be rejected.

Now , that was a surprise for Remus. He tried to remember all the times that Sirius'd been nervous, but other than in his first year when he was going to be sorted, and after the Snape Incident, no occasions came to mind.

'I'll be going, then.' James said smoothly and hurried down the corridor.

'I…' Remus started. 'First Catherine came to me…And after what she told me, I just didn't see. It was pretty obvious, now that I look back on it. And after that Linda, she was less subtle. And then you started…doing things…' he rambled. Sirius chuckled.

'I did put you in an awkward position, didn't I?' Remus stared at him. 'Kind of…' He admitted softly. Sirius stepped closer to him, and Remus could feel his breath tickle his ear as he spoke. 'Remus…' The 'R' rolled smoothly off his tongue and the sound of it made Remus flustered. 'I know I'm someone…who's difficult and hard to trust…But please…Trust me here. I mean it. I'm serious this time. I won't leave.' Sirius looked Remus in the eye and leaned in. As soft lips kissed him, Remus' eyes widened in a nearly comical way before closing and he started kissing back.

"Kissing Sirius is nice", he thought.

A/N

Okay..I don't like the ending. But it'll have to do.

Reviews are most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus smiles and pulls Sirius closer to him. They had been sharing a flat for nearly a year now, and were still dating.

Sirius had just taken him to a muggle concert and it had been brilliant.

'Hmm…Let's go to bed.' Sirius wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus blushes and walks into their bedroom.

He begins to unbutton his shirt, but Sirius beats him to it.

While kissing him, Sirius undresses Remus and himself.

'S-Sirius.' Remus whispers as he lies down on the bed, with Sirius on top of him.

'Shh, Remus. It's going to be fine…' Sirius caresses his chest and kisses his stomach, moving downwards.

Remus gasps as he feels soft lips touching him and he hardens.

'Ohhh…' He says as Sirius takes him in his mouth. 'Oh.' He repeats.

They'd never even talked about this. Remus hadn't really _thought_ about it.

He didn't allow himself to think such things, even if they were together for over a year now.

Remus wipes his forehead and looks down, seeing Sirius watching him with wicked eyes, doing wonderful things with his tongue. Remus gasps and moans, and wriggles around on the bed. 'I—Oh, sweet Merlin…Oh fuck- Oh…'He comes and Sirius swallows it all.

He wipes his mouth quickly and kisses Remus.

'Remus, my beautiful Remus…' He murmurs against his neck.

Remus shocks himself as he says; 'Sirius…I want you…inside of me.' He blushes and looks at the ceiling.

Sirius kisses him deeply again and reaches over to his bedside table.

He takes out a flask of lube and smears some on his fingers and his cock.

'W-when did you get that?' Sirius grins.

'This afternoon.' He puts his fingers on Remus' arsehole and pushes one of them in, slowly.

'—So that's where you were' Remus manages.

'Yes.' Sirius says while pushing another finger in. 'Is this okay for you?' Remus nods and the fingers stretch him a little while longer before disappearing and being replaced by Sirius' cock.

He gasps and it hurts.

'Remus, my love, are you okay?' Sirius sounds concerned. ' Yes…Yes, keep going…'

Sirius pushes further and draws back a little, and pushes in again.

He's panting and moaning.

'Kiss me.' Remus says softly as Sirius strokes him. Sirius leans in and kisses him deeply.

His strokes speed up as Sirius moves in and out faster.

' Remus…Rem…I—I love you.' He pants as he comes. Remus kisses him hard on the mouth after hearing this.

Sirius looks up at him with big eyes, searching for something. Rejection, maybe?

'I love you too.' Remus kisses Sirius again, softer and sweeter now.

'I love you too…' He repeats over and over again. Sirius finally pulls out and hugs Remus close to him underneath the clammy cheats. 'You are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me.' Sirius admits softly. 'I want everyone to see how much I love you…' he closes his eyes and kisses Remus on a random spot, which turns out to be his eye. 'And did I ever tell you…You have girly eyes.' He jokes childishly.

'Naw…your eyes are nice. Really nice.' He kisses Remus again, and not longer after that, he falls asleep. Remus smiles at his love, snuggles up closer to him and muses a little.

He hadn't thought loving Sirius would turn out to be such an easy feat..

AN

Reviews are really welcome, this is my very first sex-scene, so!!


End file.
